


The reunion

by Snowy_mike



Series: Michael's memories [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, cudles leading to sex, fuckfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_mike/pseuds/Snowy_mike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Calum started talking again and Calum promises Michael cuddles to apologize what happened in the past, does he have other things in mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The reunion

_He promised me cuddles, he meant to do other things_

It was a normal day, me and him were talking, and I remembered that he had promised to cuddle me, so I asked him to come to the hotel room and do it.

He agreed to it, and after mere twenty minutes, I heard the door and a familiar voice through the wood. I went to open the door, I was happy to see him again, or I thought I was. My body froze when I got in front of the door. No, no, no. It’s not happening again, that night will not happen again. I shook my head and opened the door, smiling at him and greeting him, only to be attacked by a hug and being picked up from the floor.

_**"There’s my handsome bestie! You ready to cuddle, mate?"** _

I nodded and grabbed his hand, leading him to the messy bed, which he crawled on and laid on his back, holding out his arms for me. I smiled and started crawling on the bed, the thoughts of that night hitting me again, once again being shaken off.

I crawled close to his and curled up in front of him, feeling his arms wrapping around me and then a familiar feeling of his fingers rubbing my back softly. He told me he was still hard from earlier and that me chuckle, he looked so adorable and embarrassed.

_**"You’re… You’re really handsome.."** _

Those words made me giggled, and the staring made me blush. The next thing I knew he’s lips were on mine, and I felt like I was in heaven. Wait, what? No, he has a boyfriend, I couldn’t do that to you. I pushed him away and looked at his eyes, questioning his actions.

_**”I… I thought you… Wanted to… I’m sorry. I just wanted to leave a better impression and I regret not having kissed you the first time. I just… I thought that’s what this was…”** _

He backed up and I could swear he was going to start crying, I didn’t want him to cry, I cared about him, I just wasn’t expecting that. I tried to explain it to him, tried to tell him that cuddling was the best to do at that moment.

_**”Well I don’t want just cuddled. I’m horny and sad and I feel like I can fix it if you would let me. I just want to fix it… I want to fix you…”** _

He looked at me, his eyes showing fear but worry at the same time. It was wrong, I knew that, but he meant every word that came out of his mouth. I closed my eyes and nodded slowly, quietly giving him permission, telling him he could fix it.

_**"Good… Now can you please kiss me like you mean it?"** _

I didn’t even think twice, rolling myself and getting on top of him, feeling his hard member through the fabrics separating our skin and receiving a groan from him. I slowly moved down and locked my lips with his. His hands when trapped on my sides, that’s not where they were supposed to be, not at all, My hands went to meet his and dragged them down to my lower back, ready to go to my ass, but he had different plans.

With a moan escaping the locked lips, his hands moved underneath my shirt, sliding it up and removing it, leaving the bare skin for him to touch with his lips and his hands to travel down to my ass, holding my cheeks firmly.

My head was thrown back as my pale skin was kissed and sucked on, a quiet moan leaving my throat and my body moving against his hands, the hands that fit perfectly on my ass.

_**"Mikey…"** _

His voice, soft and as lustful as I had ever heard, made me close my eyes, opening them when I felt him shoving me, making me fall on my back and him staying on top of me.

  _ **”You’re my best friend… I love you.”**_

A kiss here, a kiss there, many kisses being planted on my face. I loved him back, of course I loved him back, even after everything that happened, he was my best friend and I loved him. So I told him, I told him how I loved him so much, running my fingers up his torso.

I saw him smiling, his smile was so beautiful. He giggled and undid my pants, pulling them down along with my boxers and smiling

_**”Oh… You are a big boy.”** _

I couldn’t help but to laugh at the observation, smirking at him and winking, taking my hand to his pants and undoing them, sliding them as low as I could on that position and sliding his boxers after, noticing that I was just as big as him.

  _ **”Yeah but since mine is thicker I think that means I win.”**_

We both laughed and he got up for a second, taking all of his and my clothes and throwing them off the bed. Just me and him, naked in the messy messy bed.

_**”Hands and knees please.”** _

I made a face at the request, biting my lip and blushing slightly, nervously telling him I wanted to see his face, watching him smirk and leaning down to kiss my temple, making my eyes close softly and a smile to spread along my features.

I heard a click and opened my eyes, feeling my cheeks burn up and taking my hands to hide my face, he was taking pictures of me, claiming that it was for you to see.

_**”Beg for me baby… Please? Beg for me to fuck you face to face.”** _

I did as I was told, but who was I kidding, of course my begging wasn’t good enough, last time I had begged was for him to stop.

_**”I don’t think you want it bad enough. Where’s the desperation?”** _

Desperation? Of course, where was my desperation, what was I thinking. I made my breathing heavier, moaning his name quietly and begging him to get inside me, my voice cracking at the end. I could see his oh so beautiful lips forming a smirk, and my moan of desperation goes all the way to a moan of pleasure, my back arching as his member went inside me. It was nothing like the first time, he was being gentle, he was being protective, he wanted to show me that he was sorry for ever hurting me. Inch by inch, he went deeper and deeper into me, his smile keeping me relaxed.

_**”Oh god… Mm, so much better than I remember, baby…”** _

Oh fuck it was feeling so good, my mouth opened, his name coming from the back of my throat as my legs wrapped around his waist and my hands gripping on the first thing they could find. He was fully inside me when he called, smiling and tracing my features with his fingers gently.

_**"You okay so far?"** _

I smiled softly and nuzzled against his hand, nodding slowly and telling he could move, feeling my muscles relaxing, feeling protected, secured. Feeling a kiss on my nose and giggling, he is so cute when he’s caring.

_**"Mmm, this is how it should have been. This is your real first time baby. Now tell me if I scare you. I’ll pull back."** _

The moaning started again, each one louder than the previous as he started picking up speed with each thrust, his hips collapsing against my skin harder and harder. His name slid out of my throat again, my breathing heavier and his eyes impossible to read, they were just those kind of eyes anyone could stare for hours and never get tired.

_**”Now now… Why down we give each other something to remember this by? Can I mark you? Fuck, Michael, just tell me where to sink my teeth into…”** _

Where would I want my best friend to bite me, to tell everyone else that he was there, that he made me moan, made my back arch, made me blush, made me grip on the blankets, made me bite my lip until the skin broke, to tell everyone else that I was one more of his properties.

I decided to go with the old kiss on the neck thing, so I tilted my head to the side, closing my eyes and letting his name escape my throat over and over again. I felt light bites on my skin, soon becoming dirtier, heavier, more dominant. I felt his teeth breaking my skin, I could smell blood, which made me smirk, god I love the smell of blood. When his teeth left my marked skin, I felt his tongue passing through the fresh mark, making me giggle. The cute laugh didn’t last for long though, he hit that one spot that makes everyone go to heaven in a matter of seconds, my moans getting louder each time he hit the place. 

_**”Now where’s mine? I think I want mine somewhere special. Need it … Here…”** _

He pointed to the collarbone, what a beautiful place of the human body, that one place that makes you bit and suck and kiss every time you see someone you want in your bed. I licked my lips slowly, my arm wrapped around his neck and he was pulled down to me and I started as he finished, licking the area I chose to mark him, I sucked on his skin with some moans in the middle. My lips lost the contact with his skin, my eyes admiring the new hickey he had. Not enough, no. I pulled him again and bit his sucked skin, earning a gasp from him.

He started moving incredibly fast, ramming himself into me and making me gasp, my voice cracking and my nails sinking on his back, scratching him from top to bottom, feeling his skin breaking, feeling the skin under my nails, hearing him enjoying the pain.

_**”Fuck, Mikey… Such a tight little ass. All mine.”** _

Yes, all his, god I knew he loved you and he loved the unknown man, but I felt like my body was his property, I knew that I was going to let him do anything to me every time he asked.

My thoughts were broke when I felt my stomach tightening and his hand around my member, reminding me how close I was to the edge. I managed to inform him  under all the messy moaning, making him thrust me harder and directly into the sweet spot. God he knew what he was doing.

_**"Cum for me, baby. Right into my fist so I can lick it off…  Need to taste more of you."** _

And that was it, my muscles contracting as I came over his hand and my stomach, I looked at him, breathing heavily and licking my lips when I felt him cum inside me, filling me up and falling on top of me. He took his dirty hand to his mouth, licking the cum that was on it, making my body shiver, that was hot.

I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him down, kissing him deeply, wanting to taste myself on his lips, it was salty. When I told him I saw his cheeks getting red, which made me smile.

_**"If you want I could go slurp some of my cum from your ass and feed it to you so we could compare"** _

I blushed ad though about it, it would be nice to taste his cum, the cum that marked his territory two times already, I looked at him and nodded, giving him the okay to do the little experiment. I saw him blushing again before going down on my body and pushing my legs up. He told me to hold my legs up and so I did, like the obedient little boy I was and breathed happily when his pouty lips kissed my tighs and licked over the cum dripping form my entrance, making my spine shiver and a moan to leave the back of my throat. Soon enough his tongue was deep inside my abused hole, licking the cum on my insides like it was the leftover cream when we put the cake to go to the oven.

_**"You want to taste my cum from your ass, Mikey? Come get it."** _

And so I did, pulling him down to a lustful kiss and letting him feed his own cum to me, hearing him moan and making my body shiver, god he tasted so good, saltier than mine but it was just perfect, it was his, my best friend's, the person I loved.

_**"Was it everything you hoped it would be?"** _

And more, it was so good, it felt like heaven, it was my second time and it was amazing.


End file.
